


TXTheories

by TyunnieBFF



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/TyunnieBFF
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm your author or you can call me Aira.As the title says, this is a theory cracking fic focused on Tomorrow X Together or TXT's Universe also known as TU.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	1. START! Intro

As we all may know, BigHit and their love for complicated plot lines love to screw us all. And we are here to stress ourselves trying to solve them.

And just to be sure, these are MY opinions and therefore if it doesn't make sense to you please don't bash me. As if anything in this BigHit universe make any sense anyway...

Plus some of these things are a part of what other theorists had come up with. If it's particularly someone's opinion that I'm using I'll put his or her name in.

Another thing is I believe the BU and TU are heavily related to each other. So BTS will be mentioned in these theories (when needed) so any of you who apparently hate reading TXT and BTS in the same sentence may leave now. 

You are welcomed to give your own opinions but there'll be no negativity in the comment section. 

Share your thoughts if you want to and honestly just enjoy yourself solving these storylines cuz that's why they're made in the first place! 

Shall we start?


	2. Two Worlds That Collide

Kay, Moas and Armys alike (or other fandoms, yall are welcomed too!) This will be me explaining why TU and BU are related. And this plays a huge role with how TXT's characters would grow and react. 

First off, like I've stated before, TXT's universe and BTS universe are mostly related, in fact, they're each other's parallel. 

We can see in the intro films for TXT bits and pieces of BTS's videos. 

Examples:

The convenient store Hueningkai went to was similar to the one in Taehyung's Highlight reel scene. 

The car crash in the game Taehyun was playing is similar to JK getting hit by a car, plus he was on the same bus as Namjoon was in the highlight reel. 

Soobin's scene resembled a lot like Jin's (curtains and windows) with the only difference he was in a classroom and Jin is in his room. 

Beomgyu is on a subway train while BTS are on an actual train in Spring Day.

However, if you think about it, they're also parallel in terms of happiness and pain. In the intro films, TXT are fine, happy and mostly peaceful, both on their own and together. 

There's almost nothing really sad or hard going on in their lives, the only tough moments you could say happening to them is that they're occasionally lonely and lost when alone. 

While BTS went through hell and back on their own and even if they were happier together, the hardships are still there to cause them pain. From the Webtoon Save Me, we can assume they all parted ways after some of them graduated. Only occasionally meeting each other every now and then. 

In What You Do. While together, TXT had fun riding subway trains and playing in the field and school halls and basically being happy.

In basically every era plus that bit in Save Me webtoon that showed the boys still in school. BTS are seen getting into trouble with teachers, running from cops, JK and Suga fought. 

See the difference? But like I said, they're also similar in a lot of ways that TXT and BTS could be mirror images of each other with opposite fates. 

Almost like BTS is a version of TXT if they were a group of seven in a cruel world, TXT is a version of BTS as five friends in a much kinder world. 

Hey, 7 and 5 are odd numbers! If you look at it in a mathematical way..... 

Two lines that are parallel would never meet, they have the same gradient while everything else can be more or less same yet different. The gradient determines what the line looks like. 

Two worlds (two lines) that are parallel with the same setting (gradient) but everything else can be more or less different or the same. Like how they refrenced each other but in different forms (Real car crash in BU, game car crash in TU)

So they're paralleled, what doest that has got to do with anything? 

This is why,

The intro films are happy right? But the debut MV? Yeah....that....

One day, all of the sudden. Yeonjun got these horns that are just representing growing pains which is the pains of growing up. So in a way it's like saying 

One day, I was overwhelmed by growing pains

Now here's the weird thing about that,

They used 'One day,......' which basically implied before that particular day, Yeonjun doesn't have any growing pains. It just so happens that he woke up THAT day and boom! 

When following Crown lyrics.....

He felt these painful feelings, felt scared, anxious and helpless and like he didn't know who he was and that he may have become a monster, thus he wants to dissappear (this is before meeting the winged character aka Hueningkai) 

Weird right? Why so suddenly? 

Plus in their debut Crown VCR, he saw shadows that judge and talk about him, hinting he was a monster for those 'growing pains'. 

However!

In the Nap of a Star MV, when Yeonjun got those horns, he immediately became scared, hid away and runs away when no one is around to see him. Even then, he never bumped into anyone, so how could he possibly had ran into those people? 

Well, he didn't, not exactly

But do you know who does went through shit when growing up? Who became scared and anxious of what's he become or did? Who a lot of people crowded him once, talking out loud about the horrible thing he did as if he was a monster for doing it, for who he was?

Kim Taehyung is his name. And Yeonjun is most probably his counterpart self that existed in the TU universe. 

Yeonjun was overwhelmed with Tae's growing pains, his feelings, his emotions and those shadows calling him a monster are what Tae saw, a part of his memory. 

Yeonjun and Tae somehow became connected but due to Yeonjun's confusion, I think the connection is unstable. Mostly because, if they really are trully comnected, then Yeonjun could practically see through Tae's eyes and all his memories and that's definitely not the case. He would've known why was he feeling the way he did instead of just feeling them with no explanation.

And the main thing is, neither knew the other existed, so yeah, massive confusion. 

But how are they connected? Why? Don't parallels can't meet each other? Or can they?

Anyways, straight to the point. It was Jin's doing. 

Jin looped time, creating disturbance in the balance of their universes. Causing them to collide, and what happens when two parallel worlds collide? They become one, but since they are each other counterparts, TXT and BTS could possibly be connected now in an unstable way (because time looping is anything but stable). 

TXT intro films are before the collision, their debut is WHEN it happened. It was when everything went haywire, they're experiencing things they weren't used to because their world merged and became a new place. 

Runaway is possibly (I'll dig deeper later) them trying to adapt and cope with these new surroundings, failing at it and instead, choosing to find a way out of their new reality. 

BTS hadn't had a comeback since Persona which is before TXT's debut. Maybe we might see more proof of this theory being true then with BTS's point of view?

Next focus, 

-Diving deeper into Crown

-TXT Character Analisis pt1

-Decoding Dream Chapter: Star


	3. Diving Deeper into Crown ft Nap of A Star

Welcome back and without further a do lets get this!

Crown based on TXT's explaination is an adolescent going through growing pains and meeting someone that helped them right?

K they're not that far off

On the previous theory, I explained how weird Crown was with reasons that the whole Yeonjun and Taehyung being connected and such. 

But that's just dipping toes in to test the waters, here's a real break down. Nap of a Star is highly refrenced here btw

This is also why part of me believes is one of the reasons why BigHit didn't assign them official positions other than a leader. Because the song lyrics themselves are a part of the story, meaning certain members have to sing certain parts. 

(I know I'm most probably being ridiculous but Let Me Have This. BigHit doesn't do COINCIDENCE )

Crown is an upbeat song with cheerful vibes yet some of the lyrics are not exactly 'Cheerful'

Mainly the first few verses. 

Beomgyu started with stating he can't recognize his reflection in the mirror, saying it wasn't him, he then proceeds to say he felt dizzy and something is growing on his head. 

In NOAS, we see Beomgyu waking up with spikes on his shoulders (his version of 'horns' probably), looking confused and tries to find a way out of the hole. 

If we go with my theory, then he is probably connected with one or two of BTS like Yeonjun. So in a way he's becoming someone new when the worlds collide.

Soobin continues with saying he wants to get far away and dissappear. Then asking to be saved and asked himself 'Who I am?' 

Wanting to 'dissappear' is often used to implied suicide, and naturally you want to be far away from those you cared about when you do it. But he didn't really wanted to because he did asked to be saved (Like most people with suicidal thoughts, they didn'twant to die, they just want the pain to stop). 

Like Yeonjun and Beomgyu, he didn't feel like himself anymore and he doesn't know why, so he asked himself who was he?

Kai's part said he feels his body is going crazy, probably cuz he grew wings or the exhaustion/other feelings of the person he was connected to.

Beomgyu continued with saying he couldn't do anything to stop it, forced to accept the new things he's feeling/seeing. The collision of two worlds forcing the change.

Taehyun said he was the only bad thing in this world. Clearly he's heavily connected to either Suga or Taehyung who in the BU have self-loathing problems.

Yeonjun asked if he had becomed a monster? Tae killed his dad but Yeonjun only felt the horror of it, just a mesh of mortified feelings and a single thought of 'I did something horrible, I'm a monster'

'Got no one but you' is probably from when Hueningkai found him with his horns broke off and gave him comfort. And the rest appeared to show that he doesn't exactly have just 'you', he has all of them. 

In NOAS, they all part ways at some point and the star is forgotten. Suddenly the collision happend, they go through the new changes and chose to sought each other out to stay together again, somehow they knew the others are going thru the same thing, they reunite. 

In chronically order

What You Do film > The start of NOAS(the kids scene when they parted ways) > Introduction films > Crown/the rest of NOAS

The NOAS kids scene shows that sometimes even best friends drift apart (same as BTS after most of them graduated from school) and the Intro films are simply to show even on their own, they're fine and well (albeit sometimes lonely) that's a contrast with BTS who basically went through hell once separated.

TU : Peace > Hardships

BU : Peace < Hardships

Who you? Are you my salvation that found me deserted?

Hueningkai's line implied he felt alone and abandoned (Refrenced to Jimin being left at the mental institution). Founding Yeonjun was almost like he had a reason to continue living (to help Yeonjun) that it made him felt more like Yeonjun founded him. 

'Who you' however could be taken as he now saw Yeonjun in a different light. He feels different towards the elder due to both of them being connected to counterparts who are most likely closely related to one another. 

Who you? Are your wings the same pain as mine?

Taehyun's line questions Hueningkai's wings. We saw Taehyun had a star in his eyes and there's owls with him, his character seems to able to see what others couldn't catch at first glance. Owls are known to be wise and have great vision. 

He noticed Hueningkai's wings (Now the more I think about it could mean something else other than his version of growing pains) and most probably everyone else's new features. His question regarding the wing's similarity to his own pain (the eye, maybe he saw/know things he rather not know about?) 

The chorus is really interesting. 

There's horns rising on my head

(Refering to the new changes)

But I love it! You become my crown

(They've grown to accept it, let it proudly be a part of them. In the song's original meaning, it would mean the horned person learned he should be proud of what the growing pains helped him become)

Like the sensation of pit-a-pat

(Together, it felt so easy to accept like playing pit-a-pat)

My heart is in mayhem 

(They're feeling overwhelmed and confused of what they're supposed to be feeling)

But I love it! We're finally perfect 

(But it was these changes that brought them all together again)

The two of us us us

(The 'two' is just there to keep the story focused on the horned and winged boy character. It might actually meant all five of them)

Oh oh oh oh oh (bet not a lot noticed 'oh' was sung five times)

Stop this suffering abracadabra 

(The pain each of them are feeling are much easier to deal with togther. Almost like magic, the pain can stop. Just like BTS deal with their pain better together)

Oh oh oh oh oh 

yeah yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh 

Stop this loenliness abracadabra 

(They're not lonely anymore, they had each other)

Oh oh oh oh oh

yeah yeah yeah

Yeonjun's verse is basically just asking why is the world treating him like this? As if he's a monster (The world treated Taehyung as a monster once news got out) he questions that suddenly he had the horns (see my point!?) He asked if there was ever light for the devils because it flet like he was one (Taehyung is potrayed as a devil more times than needed in the BU)

And then he stated that he saw Hueningkai and his wings and thought there was someone that might be similar to him.

Soobin asks if he completes the other, and the moment his name is called. I interpret it as saying they complete each other, and he somehow hears them calling his name. 

Then its the chorus agaon and le bridge.

Soobin goes:

Actually, I'm still a little worried

I'm standing in between the cold sneer and the loneliness

Nobody can understand

He's potraying worry about their situation, as if he's still afraid even if they're together. He's between coldness and loneliness, hmmm sounds familiar anyone? (Jimin in I Need U!!)

Beomgyu:

But it’s you

Your existence changes my world like magic

I'm not in pain anymore

He found his members and he didn't feel like he's in pain anymore, so far I could only see him connected to Jungkook.

Yeonjun's 'I got crown on my head' shows he can try to cope with the new changes. 

And we're back to final chorus.

So there ya have it. 


End file.
